My Bunny Ming!
by KyuMin1307
Summary: "Dengan Ice Cream?" / "Ice Cream?" / "Ya. tentu saja." / "Yeay! Kyunnie baik sekali!" / KyuMin fanfic. Pretty!Min! Pervert!Kyu! Mafia!Kyu / Skuel 'My Inocennt Ming' / Enjoy read!


'My Bunny Ming!'

KyuMin fanfiction

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : Typo(s), Boys love, gaje :D

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik Joyers :D

.

**EnJoy**

"Uuuggh.."

Namja manis itu melenguh pelan saat bias-bias matahari menerobos jendela kamar bernuansa abu-abu itu dan seolah memanggilnya untuk secepatnya membuka mata. Tubuh polosnya masih berada dalam kungkungan erat namja tampan yang keadaanya tak jauh berbeda darinya, sama-sama tak memakai sehelai benang pun.

"Kyu~" Sungmin, namja manis itu masih dengan setengah kesadarannya bergumam sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar erat dipinggangnya.

"Kyunnie~~" Sungmin mengangkat tangan kanannya yang masih terbebas untuk menepuk pelan pipi kekasihnya.

"Sebentar Ming, aku masih mengantuk." Bukannya melepaskan pelukannya, Kyuhyun malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh polos kekasihnya itu yang mengakibat kedua 'Junior' yang masih terekspos itu saling bergesekan.

"Kyuhhh~" Desahan manis dari Sungmin berhasil membuat kedua mata Kyuhyun terbuka lebar. "Ming?" ketua mafia itu mengerutkan keningnya heran saat mendengar desahan Sungmin. Otak jenius nya langsung memroses apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Bolehkah?"

Sungmin langsung menggeleng kuat saat melihat tatap mesum dari Kyuhyun. "_Shireo! _Tadi malam kita sudah 5 ronde Kyu. Aku ada kuliah pagi ini." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir merah sakura nya saat mengingat bagaimana 'ganas'-nya Kyuhyun tadi malam.

"Ck! _Arra, _jangan memajukan bibirmu seperti itu sayang, jangan membuatku kembali ingin memakanmu lagi." Kyuhyun mengusap lembut poni rambut blonde milik Sungmin sebelum mendaratkan ciuman ringannya disana.

"_Kajja! _Aku akan memandikanmu, sayang." Kyuhyun menyelipkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Sungmin dan tangan kanannya di lekukan kakinya. Mengendong tubuh mungil ala bridal itu ke kamar mandi.

.

.

"_Chagi,_"

Kyuhyun sedikit menghela napasnya saat lagi-lagi Sungmin tidak menghabiskan makanannya. Sudah beberapa hari ini nafsu makan namja kelincinya itu menurun. Bahkan tak jarang Sungminnya itu tak mau makan sama sekali. Terang saja itu membuat ketua mafia itu khawatir, apalagi ditambah dengan penyakit anemia yang dimiliki oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Hmm?" Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dari piring nasi yang sendari hanya diaduk-aduknya tanpa minat.

"Kenapa tak dimakan, eoh?"

Sungmin hanya menggeleng malas sambil kembali mengaduk makanannya tanpa minat.

"Sini." Kyuhyun berujar sambil menepuk kedua pahanya. Sungmin yang mengerti maksud Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan beringsut mendekati Kyuhyun. Ia lalu mendudukan dirinya dipangkuan Kyuhyun.

"_Cha~_ buka mulutmu sayang." Kyuhyun mendekatkan sendok berisi nasi itu kedepan mulut Sungmin. Namja blonde itu hanya menggeleng lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun.

"Sayang, kenapa hm? Aku tak mau kau sakit." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan sambil mengusap lembut rambut blonde panjang milik Sungmin.

"Aku tidak lapar Kyunnie." Sungmin tetap menggeleng pasti. Namja manis itu malah semakin masuk kedalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Bagaimanapun juga Sungmin harus makan. Harus. "Makan, nde? Sedikit saja. Aku akan menyuapimu."

Sungmin tetap menggeleng.

"Dengan Ice Cream?"

Sungmin yang mendengar nama makanan yang disukainya disebut, langsung mengangkat wajahnya dari ceruk leher Kyuhyun. "Ice Cream?" tanyanya memastikan dengan raut yang berbinar-binar.

"Ya. Tentu saja." Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum puas saat melihat raut penuh ketertarikan namja manisnya itu.

Namja manis berusia 19 tahun itu langsung mengangguk semangat. Mencium kilat bibir Kyuhyun berkali-kali. "Yeay! Kyunnie baik sekali!" ujar Sungmin riang.

"_Cha_, sekarang buka mulutmu."

"Sedikit saja, _nde_?" dengan ragu, namja manis itu membuka sedikit mulutnya.

Setelah beberapa perdebatan kecil dengan Sungmin, akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil memberikan suapan terakhir pada kelincinya itu. Meskipun sedikit enggan, namja manis itu tetap membuka mulutnya. "Kau bilang tadi hanya sedikit." Ujar Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Merajuk eoh?

"Kelinci manis tak boleh merajuk." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil sambil membersikan sisa nasi di sekitar bibir Sungmin.

"_Cha_! Aku akan mengantarmu pagi ini." Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat pinggang Sungmin agar namja manis itu beranjak dari pangkuannya.

"Eh? Tidak bekerja?"

Kyuhyun sedikit membenarkan kemeja merah muda yang dipakai Sungmin yang sedikit berantakan. "Aku akan mengantarmu dulu, lalu pergi menemui ketua klan Kim. _Wae_?" Kyuhyun mencium kilat bibir merah sakura Sungmin sebelum menuntunnya untuk segera berjalan ke pintu utama.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Kyuhyun mencium kecil puncak kepala Sungmin. "Pulang kuliah nanti aku akan menjemputmu. Lalu kita pergi membeli Ice Cream."

"_Jeongmhal?_ Yeay!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin yang tidak lebih seperti bocah berumur 5 tahun. "Everything for you, _chagi-ya_." Ujar Kyuhyun sebelum mendaratkan bibir tebalnya di kening namja manisnya itu.

"_Saranghae, Jeongmhal saranghae nae_ Bunny."

"_Nado saranghae_ Kyunnie~~"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan Sungmin diambang pintu. Melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Sungmin dan meletakan tangan kanannya di tengkuk Sungmin. Sebelum mempersempit jarak mereka lalu mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir snape M milik Sungmin. Melumat bibir mungil itu lembut. Tak ada paksaan, yang ada hanya rasa cinta dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun untuk Lee Sungmin.

.

**FIN**

**.**

_**End this Story but And for KyuMin**_

.

Buat yang minta skuelnya 'My inconnect Ming' ini udah kan? :D  
Mianhae kalau mengecewakan dan typo. Ini udah mentok banget kayak gini.

Last, review please?


End file.
